A Luna and Harry Trilogy
by darienne.emilie
Summary: A trilogy of Lunarry/Huna oneshots. Rated T just in case. 1: "Moonshell" - Harry is feeling hopeless after Dobby's death. Luna takes it upon herself to fix that. Rated K 2: "Sonnet 18" - During the summer of 1996, Luna becomes the one that mends Harry's heart after Sirius' death. Rated K
1. Moonshell

**I've newly added Lunarry/Huna to my list of ships. I'm now convinced that Luna was the one Harry truly should have been with. Now, don't get me wrong, I do love Hinny, but Luna has a different relationship with Harry. Something deeper, more meaningful. Maybe it's love, we'll never know. But for now, we can only ship. I'm doing a trilogy of Lunarry/Huna oneshots and drabbles. Starting them off is this more friendship/romantic oneshot, called "Moonshell". I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to R&R! xoxo**

* * *

Moonshell

_Inspired by "Piledriver Waltz" by Appointment_

* * *

It was dark out now, but the rain hadn't subsided. Despite it, Harry sat on the damp sand by the moonlight. His jumper, jeans, and trainers had soaked through to his skin, causing him to occasionally shiver. But he didn't care. He couldn't care. His head was spinning with the day's events and the loss of his most loyal friend. He'd spent hours kneeling before the little stone marker that read

"_Here Lies Dobby: A Free Elf_"

Now that he'd been able to pry himself away, he stumbled blindly to the beach just metres away, and sank into the sand. He barely moved, if only to pick up a stone or stick and toss it away. The moon's light would occasionally slip between the dense, dark cloud formations; illuminating the scenery around him. Shell Cottage, the tall beach grass, the sand, the waves. But he barely noticed that at all. All he could do was stare out past the waters, out to the horizon; a horizon masked and marred by death and darkness.

He heard her approach, but paid no attention. He picked up another stone and languidly tossed it at the water. It struck the surface, creating a ripple. _That's all I am_, Harry thought as he watched the ripples spread and fade. _A ripple effect. I start something, people are affected, and in the end someone gets hurt._

"You'll catch your death if you remain here any longer." Luna's dreamy words infiltrated his mind. Suddenly, his shoulders, back, and arms were heavy, and then warm. She sank down beside him on the sand.

"I don't think that would be such a terrible thing." He glanced slightly right. Her bright red Mary Jane's were a sore thumb compared to the dankness and grey surrounding them. She sat onto her left hip, black stockings catching grains of sand.

"Don't say such things, Harry." She seemed completely serene here, her white-blonde waves floating about her head. "I don't know what we would do without you." Her owly eyes glanced about, catching sight of a shell not two feet away. She leaned over and clutched it, setting it on her lap. She dusted off the sand, which fell onto the layers of faded flower-print and white lace trim that made up her dress. She shuddered a moment, the blue woolen sweater apparently not enough to keep the cold away. Harry's arm slowly dragged a corner of the blanket up and over Luna's shoulders. She shuffled left until she was just touching Harry. She didn't shy away from his dampness or coldness, and she allowed his arm to linger at her waist. She pulled the corner of the blanket around her body more tightly, forcing them closer. She still did not mind.

"Daddy once brought me here with Mummy." Luna spoke after some time. She dropped her head to look at the shell. Harry looked too. The shell was a very small conch, no larger than a Remembrall. It was ombre orange, a bright burnt hue at the tip that faded to almost whiteness at the rim of the bottom. Luna smiled softly at it. "He and Mummy used to tell me about all the shells on the beach. What each one signified." She held up the shell so that when the Moon shone through the dark once more, it suddenly illuminated with a soft but fiery intensity. The mild fire inside tranquilized all pain in Harry's mind, subsiding the hopelessness and despair, and filled his body with a hopeful bliss. As the moon's light vanished once more, Harry released a harsh breath and grasped his chest with his right hand, his mind returning to reality. Luna slide the shell into his pocket and took his hand in her small, delicate hand.

"My dad gave my mother a moonshell when their first baby died. He said when she felt most hopeless, just to illuminate it with moonlight, and everything would be alright. Most people don't believe they exist, because they're so hard to find. But when you do find one, it will bring its bearer the utmost peace. Just when they need it." She stared out to the horizon. Harry's eyes trained on her a moment longer before he too looked to the horizon. The clouds began to break as a soft orange glow cracked the surface of the water. Harry felt the corners of his mouth breaking free of the weights that had left him down. He looked away to Luna again. She was smiling too, just as she always had. Harry felt himself pushing his fingers between hers and clench her hand. Luna leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to gaze down at her. Her wide eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, breathing in ocean air.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Luna." Harry muttered, dropping his head as he fiddled with a shoelace.

"I'm sure you'd be much less entertained." She said matter-of-factly, eyes still closed. Harry chuckled once, then shook his head.

"No, I mean I don't know how I'd make it without you." He said, smiling and still fiddling. Luna shifted and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I'm sure you'd find your way eventually. But I think I prefer it with you here, in my life." Harry turned his head and planted a soft kiss on Luna's forehead.

"I love you, Luna." He whispered softly.

"I know you do." She nodded. She shifted off his shoulder and placed her head on his leg. Harry released her hand and rested it on her shoulder. The blanket draped softly over her body as she soon drifted off to sleep. The rain began to weaken, the winds died away, and the waves slowed their crashing. The clouds parted and the moon revealed itself to its fullest. Harry pulled out the moonshell and held it up to the light. It illuminated kindly and Harry was once more at peace. It seems Luna, as she had many times, had brought a little peace to this world. Even if just for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the characters or setting of this. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and this is only for entertainment purposes.**


	2. Sonnet 18

**Here's the second Lunarry/Huna ship one-shot! It was influenced by Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare. I don't know how I thought of it, but somehow it appeared to me and I took it. I felt that Luna would be the type of person who would read Shakespeare, not only because she's a Ravenclaw. I hope I portrayed her accurately. R&R please! I so desperately want to know if these are good! Much love! xoxo**

* * *

Sonnet 18

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate;  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date-_"

"Which one is that?" Harry asked as Luna recited lines from a leather bound book. It was late afternoon in August, the sun was setting over the forests of Ottery St. Catchpole, where the pair had quietly spent their Sunday afternoon together. Harry was seated in the crook of a branch of a large tree, relaxing with his hands behind his head, as Luna read from Shakespeare from the branch above.

"Sonnet 18. It was my mother's favourite." Luna replied. Her bare feet that protruded from her blue butterfly-print stockings dangled a few feet above him. She sat poised and straight, the book between her fingers as she delicately turned pages. Harry smiled with his eyes closed, her voice keeping him at ease. Luna continued to read the sonnet to him as he listen to the whistle of the wind through the tree and the sounds of creatures nearby.

"_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._"

"It sounds as if you are describing yourself to me." Harry said with a chuckle. He opened his eyes to see Luna smiling down at him from above. She closed the book and held it to her chest. Then, she swung her legs over the branch, turned around, and tipped backwards until she hung upside-down above him. Her hair and leather side satchel came with her.

"You believe that?" She asked through her hair. Harry sat up and shifted to face her.

Moving her hair to clear her face, Harry replied confidently "I know that." and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She giggled wildly as Harry dropped several more kisses over her face. She sat up again and jumped down from her branch to the ground below. Harry followed suit, taking off after her when he hit the ground. She darted between trees like a bird, he followed the trail of long blonde waves in the wind, losing her momentarily between the leaves and thick brush. He finally caught up to her, standing at the edge of a large pond, humming sweetly. He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. She tipped her head back slightly and closed her eyes. He felt the fabric of her long ivory top; smooth and cold, but her warmth pierced through to him. He sway slightly with her in his arms. She giggled and spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed his messy locks out from his face.

"Has it pained you today?" she asked politely. He shook his head. She was always concerned, but never pushed. She knew he'd tell her if it hurt, she knew he'd tell her if he had visions again, she knew he'd tell her everything. She was the one person he knew he could trust with anything. She tried to fix the locks again, but simply laughed when she could not succeed. Luna sighed, rested her hands on Harry heather grey t-shirt, and looked up to the sky that poked between the treetops overhead. "I do wish summer didn't have to end so soon. I'm going to miss you."

"Luna, we go to school together. I will always see you." Harry reassured her, but she shook her head.

"Oh Harry, you're so wonderfully naive. We are in different houses and different years. You have Quidditch, we both need to focus on school, and no one knows about us being together yet. I feel we'll need to be rather quiet about it." Luna's eyes dropped a moment. "Who's to say we'll even last the year."

"But Luna," Harry said, releasing her waist to hold her at arm's length. He looked into her deep silver eyes, knowing full well she was right; however, Harry wasn't willing to let her think such things. "I want us to last the year. I want to be with you! I'll do whatever it takes to make this work for us." Luna smiled serenely and took Harry's wrists, the same way she did when he needed comfort after Sirius died. Harry sighed and looked down. Suddenly, she was right up under his nose.

"Nargle." She whispered, and gave him a very passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. He picked her up and gave her a spin.

_This was good_, he thought. _This was very good_. He released the kiss and gazed at her. Luna had been the only person in the past three months to fill the gaping hole in his heart, where Sirius' presence used to be. He'd been taken away from him far too soon, but Luna had been the one person to attempt to mend it. And thus far, these three months they'd been together had been working. He didn't really know when he started falling for her. Perhaps it was her comforting gesture, taking his hand and talking to him on their final day of school? Or was it her immediate response to help save Sirius? Maybe it was her total confidence and belief in him? Or maybe it was just the fact that in her eyes, he was just Harry Potter, that lovely boy from school she was so keen on. He didn't know nor did he care. It all lead to this. Their secret meetings, the letters when they were apart, her reading to him, and the beautiful jar of beach shells she'd given him on his birthday. She was his sweetheart, she was his light, she was a kindred spirit that kept him going. And right now, she was what he needed.

Luna buried her face into his chest, Harry put a hand in her hair and one around her back. He breathed in her scent: dirigible plums and wildflowers. He smiled into her head before kissing the top of it. She began humming again, a tune Harry didn't know but it nonetheless left him calmer. Finally, Luna broke from his grasp. "I think it's time to go. Daddy will be worried about me if I don't come home soon." Harry nodded in agreement. He and Luna walked hand in hand back to the main path, which forked left and straight. Harry was to take the straight, back to the Burrow; Luna the left, back to her home. Luna pushed up on her tip-toes to reach Harry's lips once more. Harry kissed her back gently, holding her face in his hands. She pulled back, reached into her leather side satchel, and pulled out the leather-bound book.

"Read it while I'm gone. Write me everything you read and tell me how it feels." Luna said sweetly, smiling dreamily. Harry read the cover. _Shakespeare - A History_. Harry grinned at her.

"I will. Every day." He said, feel a sense of elation. Luna smiled, blew him a kiss, and skipped up her path toward her home. Harry sighed, clutched the book in his left hand, and headed towards him own home. All was well today, as the sun set more as Harry reached the Burrow. While the rest of the Weasleys bustled about, he headed upstairs to his room, sat on his bed, and read one sonnet. The same sonnet Luna had read to him today. It seemed to him, as he read, that she was, in fact, the summer's day Shakespeare so described.

_More lovely and more temperate as long as she lives, she breathes new life into me._

* * *

**A/N: I own none of these characters by J.K. Rowling or the published work by William Shakespeare. This is purely for entertainments purposes.**


End file.
